gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Punch-Out!!
|Status = Hiatus |previous = Battle Chess |next = Shadow of the Colossus }} Punch-Out!! is the twenty-eighth game played by Danny and Arin, and is the one hundredth game played on Game Grumps. The game was sent into the show by Adam Nelson. Playthrough Danny plays the game for his first time. He uses his experience with the NES Punch-Out!! to beat his opponents. Though most of his opponents usually beat him first (especially later on), he still manages to come through and beat everyone in Contender Mode. After beating Mr. Sandman, Danny said he was going to stop and practice as he felt that he wasn't ready to take on Title Defense. Both Arin and Danny promised they would come back to Punch Out later on. 14 months later, they kept their word and returned to Punch-Out!! However, Danny found Title Defense more difficult than he expected, and decided to take another break of undeterminable length after defeating the first five opponents. Danny's frustration with the game lead to Part 16 being one of the shortest videos on the channel lasting only 6 minutes, causing a minor controversy amongst fans. Episodes #Mac's Back #Dancing King #Fighting a Hippo #Need a Hug? #The Punch of Love #Uno Dos Tres #Drinking Buddies #Soda Pop #Istan-BULL #Macho Macho Man #Title Bout!! #The Legacy Continues #Take a Swing #Right in the Cheek #Hungry Hippo #Leading to Victory #Emotionally Drained #Place Your Bets! #Seeing Fish Game information Punch-Out!! is a boxing video game developed by Next Level Games for the Wii and is the fifth main game in Nintendo's Punch-Out!! series following the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!. Following an early release at the Nintendo World Store in New York City on May 16, 2009, the game was released on May 18, 2009 in North America, May 22, 2009 in Europe, July 23, 2009 in Japan and August 27, 2009 in Australia (exclusively at JB Hi-Fi stores). An additional WiiWare title, Doc Louis' Punch-Out!!, was released exclusively for North American Club Nintendo members on October 27, 2009. Trivia *The series started shortly before Nintendo announced that Punch-Out!! protagonist Little Mac would appear as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. *The grumps commonly make up delirious sayings for Little Mac when the game focuses on his fatigue, as well as making fun of Doc for his habit of eating candy bars during training and his often unhelpful advice. *So far, Danny has only won by Knockout or TKO, and has never had to fall back on winning by Decision. *Some of Danny's knowledge of the NES game is used in this playthrough. *Although Arin and Danny weren't paying attention, they could have gone to Exhibition to practice the fight with the current opponent as a hologram. This was mentioned in "Dancing King" By Doc when Danny lost to King Hippo. *This is one of only a few series that has been brought back after many months of absences, and one of three games that had an episode released over a year after the series initially began. The other games were Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and Pokémon FireRed. *Once Danny reaches the Title Defense portion of the game, he has a lot of trouble going up against the tougher versions of the boxers right out of the gate with no prior experience fighting their new and improved fighting tatics. He gets defeated by every opponent (including Glass Joe) at least once up to Bear Hugger, causing him to forfeit his championship belt repeatedly. Category:Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Wii Games Category:Punch-Out!! Games